The World of Wonder: The Coming of Cthulhu
by Slick146
Summary: This is my first ever story, so please be kind. DISCONTINUED
1. Prolouge

Greetings, everyone. This is my first ever story posted on this website, and I would just like you all to know that I intend to write several more. Please, be okay about this, if you lovecraftians out there have any suggestions, message me. Here goes.

* * *

Welcome to the first galaxy, the centre galaxy.

A galaxy known as the World of Wonder, where gods roam, and immortals walk among mortals. Gods such as The four Gods of Chaos, and immortals such as the Last Time Lord. Planets such as Minecraft and Lorien. The digital live with the organic in peace, with the great hero Wreck-it Ralph being good friends with the legendary last Son of Kryption.

The galaxy knows peace well, but evil always try's to destroy this galaxy. The Chaos gods try this endlessly, and others also try, from the evil Setrakus Ra to the Master.

But now a new threat comes to this galaxy. The Great Old Ones are coming. At their head is the evil Cthulhu, seeking to conquer a galaxy of great power, that they will destroy.

War is coming. A war that will crush all in its path. A war that will bring death upon its enemies. None will survive what comes next.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I plan on editing it.


	2. Chapter 1

NOTE: i own nothing. Cthulhu was made by H.P. Lovecraft, Avengers Academy is marvel comics, Lorien legacies belongs to pittacus lore.

* * *

Ken Mack was sitting in class, listening to Tigra explaining ways to resist mind control and telepathy. He was bored out of his iridium skull, and was hoping that this class would be over soon. He looked at the rest of the superpower class.

Hazmat was sitting next to him, her beautiful face hidden behind her radioactive suit that she wears to keep her radiation from leaking out and putting everyone in a coma. She was clearly as bored as he was. Class leader Reptil was listening to Tigras every word. Striker was scribbling on a piece of paper, probably planning his next attempt to become famous, ( at least more then he already was.) Veil was tapping her fingers on her desk, all the while glancing outside the wonder. And Finesse, as usual, was listening to Tigra like Reptil, although it wasn't clear if she was bored too since due to the fact she isn't an expert on emotions.

He felt himself growing tried. He been up late with Hazmat. He put his hand on his eyes, and laid his head back. The swift darkness of sleep over took him, and he fell asleep. And entered The Realm of Dreams.

* * *

John Smith was laying on the bench of the Mogadorian ship that they had hijacked from a group of Mogs that had decided to try and take them out after what happened at their base. Eight had beat them easily. Six was piloting, while the others slept in the back. As he laid his head back, he still couldn't believe that they had come up such a plan. They were leaving earth.

The plan was greatly opposed. Even Six, who'd come up with the plan after they hijacked the ship, wasn't sure. Five was still somewhere on earth, but Ellie said that she had sent a telepathic message to five about the plan, and to get the first Mog ship she came across up in space and towards the planet that was somewhere on the other side of the solar system. He still couldn't believe it, and banged his fist in anger. It wasn't fair! Even though this planet was going to be like earth without Setrakus Ra and the Mogs hunting for him and the other garde, it didn't have the one thing that earth had: Sarah Hart.

They were going to the planet because it had a large number of "Meta-humans", and the Mogs wouldn't dare invade it for this reason. It was perfect training ground.

But Sarah had chosen to stay in order to throw the Mogs off track. As long as she stayed behind, they'd think that he was still on earth.

He sighed. He was getting tried and decided to get some sleep. He closed his eyes and entered the Realm Of Dreams.

* * *

Mettle woke up. He was standing on a hill in a barren wasteland. There was nothing around but desert and sand. What kind of dream is this? He wondered.

"Hello?" He called out. Nothing. This is more boring then the classroom. He thought.

He called out again. "Hello?" Are there any people even HERE? He wondered. This is getting weird...

"HELLO?" He called. This time, there was an answer.

"Who's there?" A voice said. A 16 year-old boy came up the hill. He had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He eyed Mettle. "And what the hell are you? A robot?"

"Names Ken. Ken Mack. But you can call me Mettle. Who the hell are you?" He answered.

"John Smith." John was standing next to him now. He examined his body. "What are you?" John was weary of him.

"Iridium. It's a kind of metal. My entire body's made of it, including my nerves. It means i cant feel pain, but I cant feel anything else, either." He answered back. John stared at him. "But before you say your sorry for me, just don't. I don't want it. Just your respect." He told him. "Were are we?"

"Don't know. It's some kind of desert..." John was cut off. A chilling roar broke across the landscape. Ken and John froze.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked. "Cause if its some giant dino-" BOOM! He was cut off by the sudden noise. The ground began to shift and squirm. "THE HELL?!" John screamed. The entire landscape began to morph into a void. "WHERE THE F-" John sentence was cut short. He became frozen, with only his eyes being able to move. The same happen to Ken. Then a shape began to take forum. He and Mettle found themselves looking at some kind of horror. neither of them could describe. Two glowing, sickly-yellow eyes were stirring at them. Tentacles moved around it's horrifying face.

"Welcome to the Realm of Dreams, mortals." A chilling voice spoke. It seemed to be a whisper and scream at the same time. "Enjoy your journey into insanity."

* * *

Ken woke up screaming. The entire class was looking at him in confused horror. There was a few moments of silence. Reptil spoke up.

"Ken. Dude. What just...How..." Reptil was unable to finish. He was just too confused and scared.

"Nightmare." Ken answered. "It was just a nightmare."

* * *

Well, there. It's going to get big soon. VERY soon.


End file.
